All I Need Is You
by mattressdemon
Summary: Complete, shonen ai, semi-unrequinted love, TaiShirou. Old, but will not be rewritten. Just read it and find out.
1. Prologue

Forward

This is one of my depressing stories, I promise there will be some happier ones that I will write for you all soon. This idea came to me one night from a dream several years ago, and I've finally sat down to write it. I don't know why, but I think this would be a wonderful story between Taichi and Koushirou. My dream originally was created from a fear of mine mixed with a movie I had seen. I hope people like this story, as depressing as it's probably going to be.

Ages:

Taichi – 20

Sora – 20

Koushirou – 19

Amaya – 19

Hikari – 17

Davis – 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. Only Amaya is mine.


	2. The Concert

"Did you get the concert tickets?" Taichi asked Koushirou in a whisper. They both looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking at them, which he wasn't. He was reading a book to the class. They looked back at each other.

"Yes, here they are!" Koushirou said, producing four tickets. Taichi tilted his head. "What is the 4th ticket for?" he inquired.

"Well I met this girl who seems so lonely! So I invited her to come to the concert with us. She seemed overly pleased, for some reason." Koushirou explained, grinning.

"Way to cool, man. We got tickets to the concert!" Taichi was to overwhelmingly happy to care that Koushirou had invited someone else. He looked back straight at the teacher and started to listen to what the teacher was reading. Koushirou slipped the tickets back into his pocket and then joined Taichi.

-----

Taichi and Koushirou were walking toward their Taichi's dorm. They lived in separate buildings, and it wasn't that far of a walk from one to the other. When they got to the gate of Taichi's dorm, Taichi went in and shut the gate. He turned around and grinned at Koushirou, "Thanks for getting those tickets, man. I really want to see this show. You're a life saver!" he exclaimed.

Koushirou nodded; happy he had made Taichi happy. Taichi leaned on the gate and said, "So how can I repay you, what do you need?" Taichi asked Koushirou.

The redhead grinned a smile that showed his teeth and leaned forward saying, "All I need is you." Taichi moved back and showed his hand in Koushirou's face, "what the heck!" he exclaimed and then laughed aloud. Koushirou laughed with him and pulled back, truly amused.

Taichi skipped up the old stone steps till he reached the top, and then turned around. "Thanks again, man, I would never have been able to go if it weren't for you!" he called to Koushirou.

Koushirou smiled big at him and said, "Love you!" before turning and running for his dorm gleefully.

-----

Both of the boys left school with Sora and the other girl Koushirou had invited during lunch hour. They were skipping the last half of school to go to the concert together. They got off the campus unseen, and went straight to Tai's red truck. They were all laughs and smiles, all four of them.

Amaya and Sora got along well and Sora whispered things into Amaya's ear that made her laugh. They were in the back seat of the car and Koushirou and Taichi were in the front.

Taichi and Koushirou were having a conversation about Taichi's soccer, which Koushirou listened intently to Taichi's blabbering and boasting.

-----

The concert went well, and they all had had an extremely wonderful time. As Koushirou and Taichi walked to their second half of the day class, they started talking about it.

When they entered the class they sat down in the back two seats by the window like always. After the bell rang the teacher, Mr. Odigawa, called attendance. Then he walked to Koushirou and Taichi, whom looked up at him quizzically.

"Why did you skip class, Taichi Yagami?" Taichi's jaw dropped; he didn't know what to say.

"And to go to a concert, of all things!" he exclaimed loudly. Taichi just stared at him and the teacher took his whip from his thigh, which was where he kept it; in his pocket, and which was leather, and cracked it on Taichi's desk loudly.

Taichi cringed and looked down, his eyes threatening to show tears of failure. Koushirou spoke up then to Mr. Odigawa, "It wasn't his fault, I forced him to go!"

Mr. Odigawa looked at Koushirou and shook his head, "You boys think you can just pull this on me?" he declared loudly. "I will _not_ let this slip again. This goes for all of you!"

He looked at all the young adults in the class, "You are all adults! Act like it!" then he went to the front of the room and started the lessons for the day


	3. Unexpected Guests

"Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!" A blonde haired girl sang as she danced around the basement room of the Alpha dorm. She plopped down rockily onto a sofe in front of a table and looked at her cake and clapped her hands, smiling.

She was the only one in the room.

She grabbed a piece of the cake with her right hand and in two bites swallowed it down. Then, with her left hand, she grabbed a black belt and hugged it close, laying down with the icing of the cake still around her mouth. She closed her eyes, and snuggled into the cushy yellow sofa.

-----

Sora, a pretty girl who was taller than most of the boys she dated, and with warm brown eyes and flip up auburn hair, walked into her room, which was the basement of Alpha dorm, and put down her art supplies. Sora was going to the college for art, surprising all her friends when she told them. She was very good at what she did, and she had many friends.

She peeked over the sofa in the middle of the back of them room and smiled, "So we can share this room."

-----

The blonde haired girl looked timidly at the tall girl, and realized immiedately she was the complete opposite of this girl. She hid the black belt in the sofa cushions before the girl could see it.

"So what are you majoring in? Oh, and whats your name?" the tall girl asked, moving back to her art equiment to put it away. The blonde girl got up and walked to the sink where she washed her face. When she dried it she replied, "In art. Like you. Thats the only thing we have in common. And my name is Amaya."

The tall and lean girl looked back at Amaya, "My names Sora, and your right! I am majoring in art as well." Amaya smiled a little and looked to the floor, nervous. "Oh yeah your the girl who Izzy invited to the Concert!" Sora finally reconized her. Sora smiled warmly at Amaya and looked around. She spotted a aculpture of a book. "Why did you make a sculpture of a book?" Sora inquired. Amaya looked up and ran over to it as fast as her big legs and skirt could take her.

"This is the Book of Wishing. You can find it in our library. It has 125 pages. It tells stories, explains facts, and everything about wishing." Amaya supplied, looking at Sora. Sora came up behind her and put her hands on Amaya's shoulders. Amaya looked back to the sculpture.

"This is the book that they say if you get the 126th page you can make a wish?" Sora whispered to Amaya.

"Yes... you have to wish very deeply and very hard to get that page. You have to believe it's real." Amaya whispered back.

Sora and Amaya were staring at the sculpture intently. "How foolish." Sora whispered, making Amaya look back at her.

-----

Two weeks later...

-----

_**Knock knock knock...**_

_"Koushirou..."_

_The witch was coming closer._

_"You wished on the Wishing Book, didn't you? You got the 126th page, didn't you?" She whispered._

_**Knock knock knock...**_

_"Yes..." Koushirou replied timidly._

_**Creak...**_

_"What did you wish for, Koushirou?"_

_**Crack...**_

_"I wished for --"_

_**Screeeeeeech...**_

_"Wake up Koushirou..." called a different voice._

Koushirou opened his eyes to see big chocolate eyes staring into his own. Koushirou's eyes went wide before he realized it was Taichi. "You scared the fucking shit out of me Taichi!" Koushirou half-shouted to the smirking boy. "Shhh don't yell! You'll wake everyone up."

Taichi had snuck over to Koushirou's dorm, which was Beta dorm, and slipped in his window, which was second story. Luckily, it had a tree by the window. Taichi was giggling how because he scared Koushirou. "Why did you come here?" Koushirou asked, rubbing his eyes as Taichi flipped the switch on.

"Because I couldn't get to sleep. I bet you couldn't either!" Taichi said, grinning. "Yes, but thats ruined now anyway." Koushirou said grumpily, then smiled. "Now i'm glad you came over. I've wanted to fix your hair for ages!" Taichi gasped and almost screamed, "WHAT?"

-----

An hour later...

-----

"You've got to be kidding me. This isn't happening. Its just a nightmare. This isn't real." Taichi was saying as he looked in the mirror, seeing a smiling Koushirou in the back ground. "I've always had talent as a hair dresser!" Koushirou stated energetically. "Dude, are you gay?" Taichi looked at Koushirou seriously, who tilted his head at Taichi's question.

"Dude, look at your hair." Koushirou copied Tai's tone and then burst out laughing. Taichi looked back in the mirror and got a look of horror on his face once again. My poor... beautiful... once sticking up and defying gravity hair..." Taichi said horribly, touching the long, wavy brown hair that hung from his head to dangle a little below his shoulders. "I look... like a woman." Taichi said in horror.

This only made Izzy laugh harder, because an image of Tai in a pink dress and cowboy hat on like Mimi would normally wear made Izzy burst out laughing harder. Taichi looked back around at Koushirou, "You shall pay, my pretty, and your little curling thingy mabobs, too!" Taichi said mimicking a witch's voice. They they promptly both burst out laughing even more, Izzy on the floor clutching his stomache, tears flowing freely.

"You know, Izzy," Taichi started when he could finally breath, "If that blood red hair of yours wasn't so damn long, i'd shave you bald for this." Koushirou laughed alittle at this, but really couldn't, because he was all laughed out, laying on his back, trying to breath. "Its... not... that long." Koushirou said, finally catching his breath, and then started giggling uncharacteristically.

"Hell your hair ain't that long my ass!" Taichi exclaimed. "It comes to... to..." Taichi was looking at his own hair, and then back at Izzy's, then he smiled so big he was in danger of breaking his face in half. "Yeah, see, its as long as yours when its down." Koushirou stated, still giggling slightly.

Koushirou's hair always seemed to be pulled back in a loose tie, but he sat up and pulled it out now and then shook his head so it wouldn't feel so bunched up. He then layed back down and let his hair flop wildly onto the floor.

Taichi walked over to Izzy and promptly fell on his ass, slipping on the loose blankets that had fallen off of Koushirou's bed. Koushirou burst out laughing again and even Taichi was laughing again. "You clumsy ass." Izzy said to Tai, not really insulting him. "I love you." Koushirou smiled down at Tai and looked at him dreamily, then got up and jumped in bed, grabbing some blankets and cuddling up in them.

Then he stated in a one-way-street voice, "Either you leave or sleep on the floor." then he trhew a pillow at Taichi, who caught it, and grabbed two of the blankets that layed on the floor, and turned off the lights before snuggling into them.

Not soon afterwards Izzy was asleep and Tai just couldn't seem to get there. So he rolled over on his side and his mind started to wander. He started thinking about how Izzy never seemed to date girls, he only had dated one that lasted more than a few days, and that had been Mimi. Mimi and him were still good friends, but no one other than those two knew why they had broken up.

Izzy didn't really remark on how girls looked, he just said they were cute or pretty sometimes when Tai asked what he thought. Then he started thinking about how Izzy always did things for him, took blame for him like he had when they went to the concert, and could say "I love you" so freely to him.

Thats when he realized that Izzy might love him in more than a brotherly way.


	4. The Competetion

The next morning Koushirou was up before Taichi. Koushirou took a shower, put on some clothes, combed his hair and tied it back. He grabbed his book bag and started to collect his books, sticking them easily into the leather bag.

While doing this he whispered to himself more than the sleeping Taichi, "You and I, Tai, we're gonna become famous Martial Artists and we're going to go everywhere and visit the world and we _could _take Sira with us..." then he stopped, stood up and slung the backback around his right shoulder. He walked over to where Taichi was sleeping and got on his knees and leaned over Taichi's unconcious form. "But shes a bitch and might take you away from me. See you at school." Then he got back to his feet and off he went to class.

-----

The Kung Fu teacher was pacing from one end of the large room to the other. "Only one of you can win this test. This competeion will determine who goes to China to compete against all other inspiring fights. There you will compete to see who is the best. Even if you don't win, you will still be achknowledged and maybe offered teaching positions for Martial arts and the like. Remember, only one can win out competetion."

The teacher looked at Koushirou and Taichi. "Work hard," she looked at the rest of the students, "All of you. Work, train! Class is dismissed the rest of the day."

-----

"Izzy hurt his ankle awhile back but Mrs. Fujiwara said that hes going to compete. Thats not good! Hes so much better than all of us!"

Koushirou and Taichi both heard the two younger boys gossiping. Taichi glanced at Koushirou, "Do you really want to win, Izzy?" he inquired.

Koushirou smiled weakly and then sighed, "Although my mother and father asked me to do this so that I would be physical, and only that, this is what it turned out to be..." Koushirou was staring at his locked. "I really wanto to be a professional now. If they offered more than just Kung Fu here, I would jump at the chance for it. I want to learn more fighting styles. Koushirou looked to Taichi to see what he thought.

Taichi was just looking at the floor. "I never expected you to be so damn good at it, Izzy." Taichi said depressingly. He grabbed the rest of his school supplies and books from his small, metal locked and then left Koushirou to stare depressingly at where Taichi's face had been.

-----

Koushirou slipped a present he had bought for Taichi into the taller boy's locker and then ran hurriedly to Mrs. Fujiwara's office.

"So, your ankle is better?" she questioned Koushirou.

"Yes, very much so, thank you."

"And you want to compete in the competetion?" she asked slyly.

"Yes, ma'am." Koushirou grinned. She smiled back gleefully and handed the red haired boy some forms. "Tell your mother I said 'hi' next time you talk to her, 'kay?" she said, smiling with perfect white teeth showing. Koushirou noded, "thank you," bowed and then left.

-----

"And you want to compete in the competetion?" Mrs. Fujiwara asked Koushirou slyly.

Taichi eavesdropped on his best friend and teacher. He really didn't want Koushirou to participate in the tournament because then he was sure to lose. Taichi really did _not_ want to lose.

-----

He jogged from the office so that Koushirou wouldn't spot him eavesdropping and went to the staircase. He leaned over the railing of the hall that went to the stairs and looked down to the white tile floor. It was very unremarkable tile. The stairs were white tile as well, but they had sharp edges and they were steep. Tai put his hand on the railing, put his left foot up, pulled himself up, stood up and ballanced on the railing. He slowly gaited across the brown metal bar. He felt something grab his ankle then his hand to keep him from falling the wrong way; which would have been onto the last few steps of that now-dreadful staircase.

He looked to what grabbed him to see grinning Koushirou. "And that, my dear Taichi, was to repay you for scaring the shit out of me the other night." Koushirou declared all business-like.

Taichi sighed heaily and then smiled, "it worked." They both turned the corner that was so near them when Koushirou's cellular phone rang. He half-whispered, "one moment" to Taichi and then turned around, turning on the small phone and speaking into it a warm greeting.

Taichi continued walking forward and then rounded the last corner. There he stopped and gazed down the staircase and then to where he had almost fallen, straight across from him. Koushirou came around the corner and smiled at Taichi, who looked extremely upset. Taichi didn't spare Koushirou a glance and just started walking slowly down the stairs, making Koushirou really start to worry.


	5. Amaya's Proof

"1...

"2...

"3...

"27...

"56...

"92...

"123...

"124...

"125...

"**_126_...**

"Book of Wishing, please grant my wish...

"I beg you to make me fat no longer..."

-----

Taichi stood staring intently at the sculpture of the book, which had won first place in the art competetion, mostly because it had a story behind it and it was so detailed. Sora had been histarically envious and about ripped both Taichi and Koushirou's heads off when she got the news that she was _only_ second place.

"Do you like it?" inquired a small, timid voice.

Taichi jumped, started from the sudden explosion of noise, even if it was only of low volume. He turned around quickly to see the pretty blonde girl from before.

"Wow..." Taichi whispered, amazed.

"I look... different?" Amaya asked slyly.

"Yes. You lost a ton of weight! You look very pretty now." Taichi said genuienly, taking a sip of his coke, not taking his eyes from the now-skinny blonde.

The blonde puffed her cheeks full of air, an old habit of hers, and put her hand over her mouth, not use to such strong compliments.

"So this is the wishing book?" Taichi inquired of the some-what short girl, returning his gaze to the sculpture.

"Yes. It was the only one that listened to me..." she spoke as she walked toward Taichi and her art work, her eyes not leaving the details structure.

Taichi looked at her wierdly, "What do you mean?" he asked loudly.

"I believe in it... because I begged it to make me lose weight." she spoke so confudently, loudly, staring intently at the sculpture.

Taichi choked on his coke and looked up and down at the girl. "You check in all the books at the school library, right?" Taichi questioned the girl.

"Yes." she noded to help prove her point.

"Who was the first person to check out that book this year?"

Amaya looked at him, barely turning her head and smirked, "Our dear red head friend... Izzy."

"Do you know what he wished for, if he did? Which I do kinda doubt because he's a logical person and doesn't believe in those things."

"Oh, he did. And yes, I know what he wished for. In the back of the book they write down they're names and what they wished for."

"What did he wish for?" Taichi asked suspiously.

She looked at him and inquired, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Tai noded eagerly and she took a deep breath, looking back to the book sculpture.


	6. Shatter My Heart

"Well..."

"What did he wish for? It is _not_ that hard to say."

"Well... he wished that you and him... Taichi Yagami and Koushirou Izumi... would be together. Forever." she then turned and stalked out of the room.

Taichi stared at where Amara had stood. He had not expected that. He had expected something like him wishing to be the best Kung Fu fighter. _Did Izzy really want to be with me? Forever? Why? Was he like gay... or aomething? Was he like in love with me? Ew, gross! I am **not** gay!_ Taichi tought to himself. He was so confused.

Thats only because he didn't want to believe what he knew to be true.

-----

That afternoon when Izzy was coming out of the building he saw Taichi sitting on a bench. Where he should have gone down the stairs he just jumped off. He stumbled on his right foot, that having been the one that was hurt. He stalked over to Taichi and leaned on his knees, "So, you want to go do something? You look so depressed. Lets go out to eat or soemthing, it'll be my treat." Izzy spoke cheerfully to Taichi to try to bring up his mood.

Taichi sat staring intently at something in the distance, and when Koushirou finished speaking got up and walked the other direction, leaving Koushirou to stare at him in worry, not daring to move after him, though, for fear of setting Tai's anger off that he already knew was boiling.

-----

Taichi walked into the library. He pulled out the book he desired, thankful it was there. He checked it out and went back to him room in Alpha dorm. He opened the brown leather cover of the Book of Wishing, and started to scan through it, reading what he thought was nessisary. When he got to the 120th page, he started to turn the pages much more slowly, trying with all his might to will the 125th page to appear.

He started counting mentally, going to the next page, and then the next... "124.. 125..." It looked like there was no more pages, so he just turned the last one. He stared at the 126th page that had seemed to appear there when he flipped the page over, just like all the others, except he hadn't thought it there before. Then he chanted, "Book of Wishing, please grant my wish...

"Let me win the competetion."

-----

For a full week Taichi avoided Koushirou. Koushirou continued to try to find out what was wrong with his best friend, and dearest, but to no avail. He really did not want to set off Taichi.

Finally, one afternoon, raining outside, but the sun shining, making it seem so very peaceful, Koushirou caught notice of his friend Taichi coming up the staircase he was heading to go down. He grabbed Taichi's shoulder when the boy acted as if he didn't know Koushirou and spinned him around to face him. The carmel eyes were dull and showed a deep anger. "Taichi... why are you avoiding me? Is it because of the competetion. Koushirou asked, not knowing what to expect.

"Koushirou Izumi, get your hands off of me. You make me feel miserable. I hate you." Taichi stated plainly, his tone low and menacing.

Koushirou stopped, mouth agape in complete surprise, his heart hurt so much now, "Wha... what?"

Taichi turned to the way he came and stared down the white tile floors. The skies had darkened outside. Koushirou's heart dropped to his stomache.

"If you leave like this then you leave our friendship, we're through!" Koushirou screamed at Taichi deperately. Taichi stopped for a few seconds but then continued down on his way. Not two steps later, though, Koushirou ran down and flung his arms around Taichi's shoulders and grasped him tightly. He felt his heart fall into his knees. "Don't leave me. You'll never know how much I love you." He was whispering into Taichi's ear, tears streaming down his red cheeks. "All I need is you."

"Get off of me! I hate you! I really fucking hate you!" Taichi screamed in a storm of rage, trying to pull the clinging Koushirou off of him. Being stronger than the much smaller red head boy, adter a few seconds he succeded in getting Koushirou off... and succeded in making the younger boy waver in his balance.

Taichi was flung to the stiarcase by Koushirou, whose bad ankle refused to help the younger boy catch his balance. That second Taichi knew that Koushirou just saved him from a broken leg or something, and he couldn't stop the shorter boy from falling backwards, tumbling down the stairs wildly, and Taichi heard a loud crack followed by a few popping noises. Then finally Koushirou landed on the first floor.

Koushirou only heard the shattering of his heart and then nothing.


	7. Screams

(A/N) I just noticed that my school has a staircase or 5, lol and the ground is white tile. Freaky. And yes, this chapter is a song fic chapter. The song is "Precious Things", by Tori Amos.

* * *

Tai ran into the lobby of the hospital, and glanced at the pouring rain and lightning that randomly flared in the sky. He shook his body while putting his drenched black umbrella into his backpack. He wiped his face on his soaked sleeve and walked up to the white desk, noticing the white tile and white walls, he grimaced. 

_So I ran faster  
But it caught me here  
Yes my loyalties turned  
Like my ankle  
In the seventh grade  
Running after Billy  
Running after the rain_

He looked at a nurse who was probably in her late 50s, brown haired streaked with gray, blue eyes looking down to the thick book she was reading, reading glasses perched on her thin hawk-like nose. She looked up to the caramel-eyed boy and stated plainly, "How can I help you?"

"I would like to see Izumi Koushirou, please."

_These precious things  
Let them bleed  
Let them wash away  
These precious things  
Let them break their hold over me_

The lady replied, "His mother is with him and she demanded privacy. You can wait if you want."

Tai nodded and made his way to the plastic red lobby chair, and sat down, ready for an hour of wait and boredom.

* * *

Tai had gotten so bored that he couldn't take it, and when he saw that the nurse on duty, for the one before had left 20 minutes ago, was asleep at the reception desk, he walked to the elevator and pressed the 2nd floor button, having been to Izzy's room before, just not when Izzy was awake, and not in the room itself. 

Tai leaned against the wall, recognizing Izzy's voice and listening.

"I don't care if I can't do martial arts anymore!" he heard Izzy scream.

_He said you're really an ugly girl  
But I like the way you play  
And I died  
But I thanked him  
Can you believe that  
Sick,_ sick

Mrs. Izumi's long auburn hair hung loosely onto the hospital bed, her violent sobs shaking her shoulders.

After a few minutes a loud sigh is heard from Izzy and Tai hears shuffling, then, "I'm sorry mama, don't cry."

And Tai ran down the hall back to the lobby.

* * *

_Knock… Knock… Knock_

No answer.

_Holding on to his picture  
Dressing up every day  
I wanna smash the faces  
Of those beautiful boys  
Those Christian boys  
So you can make me cum  
That doesn't make you Jesus_

Tai opens the door to Izzy's room without a sound. Izzy is facing toward the window, and what makes Tai about burst into tears right there, is Izzy's almost white skin and the fact that he was in a wheelchair. Tai walked up to Izzy and puts his hand on the wheelchair back. Tai tries to speak a few times, but doesn't find the voice. Finally, though, it comes to him, and he knows that Izzy full well knows he is there.

"There are no words to describe how sorry I am, Izzy..."

"Don't fuckin' worry about it, Tai. I'm only paralyzed from the waist down." Izzy replies hastily, sarcastically.

"Izzy…" Izzy could hear Tai's voice break, becoming a sob, and he winced.

Izzy went silent, and Tai knew that he would hear no more from the crimson haired boy. "Izzy… I-"

_I remember  
Yes in my peach party dress  
No one dared  
No one cared  
To tell me where the pretty girls are  
Those demigods  
With their nine-inch nails and little fascist panties tucked inside the heart of every nice girl_

"You don't love me, I know. Anata wa bakayaro onna no hito!" Izzy yelled at Tai.

Tai winced, and stood surprised, as furious black eyes were turned upon him. Izzy turned his head back to the window and put his hands over his ears, and just screamed. Tai winced and Izzy screamed again, the scream turning into violent sobs.

_These precious things  
Let them bleed  
Let them wash away  
these precious things  
Let them break  
Let them wash away  
these... these precious things  
Let them bleed now  
Let them wash away  
These… these precious things  
Let them break their hold over me_

Tai shook his shook his head, tears flowing freely, running from the room. "I'm so fucking sorry Koushirou!" He screamed, and ran down the staircase, out the exit door, and onto the streets, the rain pouring.

Izzy, still violently sobbing, looked up, and watched the rain. He grabbed the phone off of the machine and dialed Tai's cellular. It rang four times and then the answering device came on. After it made a long beep noise, Izzy spoke only one sentence before hanging up.

"I did not die because of something physical, Yagami Taichi."


	8. Koushirou

Taichi sat bolt right up in bed, drenched in cold sweat. His brown eyes were wide and his breathing was heavy. He had just had a dream about Koushirou… and Koushirou was dead in it.

Taichi got out of bed, dragging his feet and going to take a shower. Once he was finished he pulled on some boxers and went back to bed. Only to be awakened by someone knocking on his door.

He got up and opened it, and fell back, right onto his ass, shock complete on his face when he saw Izzy in the doorway, standing.

"I thought… what about… wait…" Taichi glanced at the clock, seeing it say 10:56 PM.

"I'm fine, Taichi." He smiled warmly at the brown-eyed boy, and leaned down to hug him. "Everything is okay." Taichi couldn't help but burst into tears. The rest of the night they just held each other.

Right before Taichi fell asleep, he heard Izzy whisper in his ear, "I love you. All I ever needed was you." Then he felt Izzy move off of the bed. "And what I wished on the wishing book will ensure that we are together, in the end." Izzy bends over and kisses Taichi's cheek. "Goodbye for now, my dear Taichi."

That morning Taichi walked to school alone. Everyone avoided him and everywhere he went he heard whispers. _Where is Sora?_

Amaya, now quite skinny, although a few days ago she had made a show of eating extremely fast and an extremely large amount of food, and had screamed to all of the people in the cafeteria, "I am not a pig!" could not find any pride. Carrying some of the stuff she had collected of Izzy's over time, the obsessed girl accidentally tripped.

Sora, who had obviously cut her hair once more, walked up and grabbed a picture. "Oh, so you and Izzy were close friends?"

Amaya stood up and grabbed the picture back, "He may have posed with me in the shot, but be barely remembered my name."

"Your obsessed, and it's sick. Get a life. Why do you even have a dead boy's stuff?"

"Koushirou isn't dead." Amaya replied roughly, cleaning up her stuff. "Besides, if he were, you were a close friend and wouldn't be smiling when you said it."

"I beg to differ…" Sora said, and then giggled, turning around.

Amaya finished cleaning her belongings up and ran out of the door of the classroom, keeping so that Taichi could not see her as he passed through the halls.

Taichi continued walking down the halls, hoping someone to say 'hi' back to him. No one did, one girl even tried to trip him.

Taichi went in, looking at the stone-faced once-friends of his at their desks, and sat all the way in the back, the one to the very right, and looked out the big window.

One of the very rare boys in this school, who sat next to Koushirou, got up and walked over to Taichi stiffly. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. What? You enjoy ignoring me?"

"Koushirou is dead. He died at 10:56 PM last night."

Taichi stared at his desk for a moment, then stood up and started to walk forward. He didn't get very far, though, because he fell in a dead faint to the wooden floor.


	9. Amaya's Competition

Koushirou was dead. Taichi's best friend. Taichi kept having nightmare after nightmare. Finally, he bolted up, in full school uniform, looking into the brown eyes of the nurse.

"Taichi, boy, your okay!"

"Yes, Ms. Rinoku. Thank you." Taichi looked out the window at the soccer kids playing.

"Ms. Rinoku?"

"Yes, Taichi?" she looked at him inquiringly.

"Izzy came to my room last night. Around 11."

Ms. Rinoku stared at him for a few minutes. "Taichi…"

"I know what they say, Ms. Rinoku, but I'm telling you the truth."

The pair is interrupted abruptly by a loud wailing noise, and they turn to look at the red haired Amaya, tears streaming down her face. Ms. Rinoku hurriedly runs to the young girl and wraps her arms around her and asks softly, "What's wrong?"

"Koushirouuuuuuuuu!" she wails, singing the 'u' out at the end.

"Oh, honey, don't cry. He is at peace." The nurse kisses the girls forehead.

Amaya stops sniffling all of the sudden and looks at Ms. Rinoku, and Taichi could have swore he had saw a light bulb pop over the now open-mouthed girl's head.

She smiles warmly and replies softly, removing herself from Ms. Rinoku's grasp, "Thank you, Ms. Rinoku."

"A-Anytime, dear." The nurse stutters, taken aback.

_Where are you going, Amaya?_

* * *

"123…

"124…

"125…"

"Book of Wishing, please grant my wish…" Amaya takes a deep breath and looks around hauntingly.

"Bring Koushirou back to me."

* * *

Amaya walked down the hallway out of the library, playing around. Everyone had left; it was after school hours. It was also raining outside. This is why Amaya knew her wish had worked, though, because it's quite easy to spot red moving through dark blue haze. Although it freaked Amaya out that Izzy's spirit was really with her, she couldn't seem to be scared of him; he wouldn't hurt her.

At least, she would hope so.

Walking into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror at how skinny she now was… and saw Izzy leaning against the wall through it. She turned around but he was not there, so she turned to look in the mirror again, and he was smiling at her. He started walking forward, disappeared and then reappeared right in front of the mirror.

Then he was gone.

* * *

"Your beautiful in everyway." The radio spoke out to Amaya, who was doing her clay project. She had a coaching CD in it to make her feel better. "You are very nice.

"You are insane.

"You're going insane!"

Amaya looks at the CD, everything in the room seemed to be moving. She fell to her knees. The radio fell off of the table and shattered. Her eyes went wide, for she heard the window slide open. She couldn't help but gasp when she turned to her right to see two black eyes staring into hers and heard Izzy say, "You would look much prettier with black hair." He gestured to the red strands.

* * *

Taichi sat on his bed and looked at a picture he had taken with Izzy. He wasn't smiling in it; Sora had recently broke up with him at that point in time. She had dated him for maybe a month, out of pure pity he realized now. Izzy was smiling in it; he was always smiling when he was with Taichi. Taichi shook his head. As much as he missed Izzy, he wasn't ever, and couldn't ever love the boy the way he now knew Izzy had loved him.

Taichi was so absorbed in looking at his picture, he didn't notice the door gently opening until it creaked. He got up with a curious look upon his face, and brought it shut once more, wondering how it did that when it had been fully shut.

* * *

"Why did you commit suicide?" Amaya asked as Izzy combed out her hair, having dyed it black and it was still wet from being washed after. Izzy's facial expression didn't change but he remarked quietly to himself, "I've always had talent as a hair dresser."

Amaya looked up at him. "Because I love Taichi. I did when he pushed me down the stairs. I know he didn't mean it. I know he didn't mean it when he said he hated me. Felt like he did, though. My heart felt like it was being ripped out, stabbed over and over again, put in a grinder, and then I couldn't feel anything anymore. I don't know if I should believe him when he says he didn't hate me. It hurt to damn much."

Amaya looked at the dark wooden table, "Well I love you." Izzy smirked and replied, "I noticed." He eyed the black belt sitting in a box he had thought he had lost along time ago.

"I really want to win the art competition." They heard Sora say. Amaya frowns. "That would involve me." Izzy raises and eyebrow and the smile he plays is un-doubtingly evil. "Want to win?"

"No."

"Good." He chuckles.

"What's on your mind?"

"How we can help dear Sora win and pay her back for laughing when she heard I was dead at the same time." Izzy said, a twinkle in his eyes. Amaya couldn't but shiver at the sight reflected in the mirror.


	10. Taichi's Speech

"Taichi, tell us about our dear friend, Koushirou, and your victory."

Taichi nodded glumly, for he _had_ won the martial arts competition to go to China. He was set to leave in two weeks. He stood stiffly from his chair and bounded over grimly to the front of the classroom. "Koushirou was also known as Izzy, short for his last name, Izumi." Taichi sighed heavily; he could feel tears coming, "Izzy was my closest friend after Matt died. Jyou was going to college, Mimi wasn't even in the country and Sora had just broke up with me. TK was in a kid's prison for reasons I'd rather not talk about and certainly were _not_ true, and my little sister and her boyfriend, Ken, ran off together. Yolie moved to America with Mimi. Izzy and Sora, they were all I had left, and really, Sora only hung out with us for… hell knows why." Taichi blinked and stated hastily, "Excuse my language." The teacher nods, deep into Taichi's speech.

"And then I started noticing how Izzy acted around me. Even though I realized he was starting to fall in love with me, or he already was, I knew without a doubt that I couldn't love him back, and that he wouldn't say anything. I never meant to hurt Izzy, emotionally or physically. I hurt him both ways, though." Taichi could feel the tears sliding down his face, and all of the people in the room realized he had forgotten they were there. Their faces no longer showed disgust and hatred.

"When I heard Izzy had committed suicide, I looked it up, I asked his mother. I cried for two hours at Mrs. Izumi's house when she told me the reason was me. She comforted me, too, I mean what the hell was that? I killed her son, and she comforted me." Taichi viciously wiped away his tears. "He died at 10:56 PM. The nurses checked on him at 8:00. The one on duty said she heard the window open in his room around 9:20. According to the cops and the people who look at his body to see cause of death, hepulled up onto the windowsela and pushed himselfout the window at 9:26 PM. He died at 10:56 PM. Fuck that. Figure him, conscious as the cops said, on the fuckin' sidewalk and then in the hospital's care for an hour and 30 minutes. I wish I had had a gun in my pants when I had talked to the nurse in charge of Koushirou." Taichi banged his fist on the desk. "Fuckin' bastards." He wiped his face again.

"Koushirou was perfect. Well, to me, at least. He was super-duper smart. He was… he attracted a lot of girls, it seemed like." Some of the girls in the class nodded dreamily and smiled. "He was a really good friend, too. Even if he was distant sometimes. I mean, he did at least try to help us. Sometimes it wasn't good enough, but no one is _absolutely_ perfect. Izzy was under so much stress from everyone anyway." Taichi shrugs. "I loved him. Really did. Not the way he loved me, though. Izzy was actually quite easy to make smile and happy. In all of our pictures together he was smiling. Its like I made him happy."

Taichi paused and his face paled before he whispered to himself,

"All he ever needed was me."


	11. Sora's Last Tease

A/N Okay, I really want to finish all of these stories so I can work on my NWN stories and then start some new stories, or else they may never be finished, so I'm going to sit here and type all night. And no, Sora isn't a lesbian in this fic. Good idea, though, considering how boyish she acts. Review, for it encourages me to update!

* * *

Sora walked down the hallways of the boarding school, going to her basement room she shared with Amaya. Walking into the room, her art teacher stopped her. 

"Sora, I expect to come down in an hour and your art project be ready." He said, and then turned to leave when Sora nodded. The auburn haired girl opened the wooden door and walked inside, chuckling when she saw Amaya with her project.

"You don't really think you can win, do you? I give you encouragement, but you know that I will win."

Amaya smiles sweetly at her, "Izzy said he has an idea on how to help you win."

That stopped Sora. Then she laughed, regaining her composure, "You really, really like him, don't you?"

"I have no idea what he has planned," the now black haired girl went on, ignoring that Sora had even spoken, "But I have a feeling you will win."

"Is that so?" Sora questioned with a smile, humoring the shorter girl.

Amaya nodded, "Why don't you ask him, he's behind you."

Sora's smile disappeared, and she slowly turned her head around, seeing truly, her old friend.

_Friend?_

Izzy made a 'heh' sound and walked forward. Sora stepped back, her mouth gaping open. "Sora, you want to win, don't you? You've _always_ wanted to win."

Swiftly grabbing a crafting tool with an obvious sharp point, he walked towards Amaya, smiling that same evil smile before, black eyes twinkling with the word almost spelt out: vengeance.

"Izzy… What's going on?" she inquires in a failing voice.

"You wanted to win, did you not?"

"But…" She begins, Amaya pokes her in the back and giggles. She jumps and turns towards the girl, then turns back, feels a profound sting of intense pain in her chest, and looks from Izzy's menacing eyes to the tool in her chest, blood dripping everywhere.

"There are no 'buts' and is no escape this time, Takenouchi Sora. You're already dead."

Amaya growls and pushes Koushirou out of the way, grabbing a hold of the handle of the tool and repeatedly stabbing it in to the girl, viciously, and quite happily might I add, taking away the auburn haired girl's life.


	12. Enjoying Life

"Check your god damned messages, you dumb ass!" Matt yells into the phone. Taichi winces, "How many have you… left?" he inquires, rubbing his ear.

"Around, I dunno, since last month? Two a week, so that's two times four. Eight. Go ahead, check, dumbo. Call me back when you're done so I can tell you 'I told you so.'"

Taichi roles his eyes and says, "Yes, blondie." Putting the phone onto the hook, he waits a few seconds, then presses the 'messages' button.

The machine begins speaking in the automated voice, "You have 10 new massages." Taichi slaps his hand onto his face.

"Message one: Taichi, it's Matt, pick up the phone, I need to talk to you…

Message two: Call me back, it's Matt, damn it, it's been a few days.

Message three: Taichi, pick up the fuckin' phone!

Message four: Taichi, I really need to talk to you, you're such a irresponsible **mumbling in the background** Grr! Never mind! Call me when you can!"

Taichi laughed and then continued listening.

"Message five: Taichi, I still need to talk to you, plus I need to ask you about what I heard…

Message six: Yagami Taichi!

Message seven: WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU.

Message eight: I did not die because of something physical, Yagami Taichi."

Taichi stopped breathing, the words stung, he knew who they were from, and barely heard the last few,

"Message nine: This is your mother Taichi, call me back as soon as you can.

Message ten: I swear I shall choke you, dumb ass. Call me!"

He hit the erase button, thinking about what Izzy had said. When had he left the message? The day he had committed suicide? Tai shook his head, trying to forget, the pain in his heart aching now more than before.

* * *

Koushirou walked down the sidewalk of the familiar town, smiling that no one knew him really. There were just to many people in the world. His black eyes seemed dull, though, and his long red hair was not pulled back into a ponytail like it usually was.

He did not really want to come back to this place that he considered hell, and although he was rather caught in limbo than actually being there, it still felt all to close to being alive again.

He was heading toward Alpha Dorm, Taichi's dorm. It was close to nightfall now, dusk, really, and Koushirou was in no rush to be there, but neither was he stalling.

He was trying to enjoy what he knew he would soon leave behind, much to Amaya's inevitable displeasure. He found himself relaxing in his long stroll, breathing the air deeply and enjoying just being alive for one last time.


	13. In The End

A/N songfic chapter, In The End by Rush, the lyrics are in _Italics._ Yes! I finished a story! Finally! Go me! Yes, this is the end. I will miss writing this fan fiction.

* * *

_Well, I can see what you mean_

_It just takes me longer_

Around 9 pm, darkness pierced by the stars roamed outside and inside the room. Taichi was lying in his bed, not really being able to sleep.

He had never really been able to sleep until about 11 in the night, sometimes not even then. He knew he had to, though, for he had a busy day tomorrow.

_I can feel what you feel_

_It just makes you stronger_

Falling into a dozing state he barely heard these small noises. Noises that when he finally realized them, were all too familiar to him.

When he had used to go and sneak into Koushirou's room he had made those noises climbing up the tree and opening the window. Looking to the window, he was scared to open his eyes... but he did.

_Well you can take me for a little while_

_You can take me; you can make me smile_

There were two eyes, black in color, staring at him, impenetrable darkness surrounding them and making anything else unrecognizable, except to hands reaching through the glass of the window towards him.

Drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, and sitting up straight he looked to the window to make sure nothing was there. Unfortunately for him, leaning against the window and blocking the scene outside, was a black and unidentified form, and Taichi sucked in a breath, not knowing what to think.

_In the end_

_Yes you can_

"Taichi…"the shadow began, but then stopped and started forward. Taichi's fear drained from him hastily as he recognized who it was. "Izzy?"

The familiar husky voice, short form and obvious long hair was enough to convince him, and when the shadow took a seat beside him on the bed and the night shined onto his face, sure enough, was the familiar features of Koushirou before Taichi's eyes.

_Well, I can see what you mean  
It just takes me longer_

Taichi didn't know what to say. He knew he should be scared, but Koushirou had always had a sort of aurora of serenity about him.

Taichi suddenly got a filling feeling of panic in his veins, though, and sprinted from the room. Running out in the halls he ran into Amaya. "Why?" was all he could ask.

_And I can feel what you feel  
It just makes you stronger_

She looked up and took a gun out of her coat, "I know what he's going to do. Obviously he will forever love you." She put the gun in her mouth and Taichi's mouth dropped. She then pulled the trigger.

Taichi held his dinner in as his face turned a bit green and ran past the fast falling corpse of Amaya. He heard Koushirou call his name in the background and turned around to see the red haired boy look up from Amaya's body to stare into Taichi's eyes.

_I know, I know, I know  
Oh, the feeling grows_

His tears were blood. His skin was paler than ever. Taichi shivered, trying to shake off the undeniability that Izzy was quite gorgeous like that… as Macabre as that sounds.

Taichi couldn't resist taking off to running away again from his best friend, down the stairs, out of the building, into the field before the dorm. Running seemed like forever to him. His feet hurt.

_I see, I see, I see  
It's got to be_

Every once in a while in what seemed like eternity Taichi heard a past memory of something Izzy had said to him in his head, and an urge to turn back accompanied it.

Taichi shook his head and opened his tight shut eyes to look ahead. He entered a building, he wasn't quite sure which one, but stopped once he was inside, quickly realizing that it was the library he had entered so loudly and abruptly.

_Well, I can do what you do  
You just do it better_

No one seemed to be there. He looked down to the table in front of him. There sat the Book of Wishing.

"Why Taichi…" he heard, but he wouldn't turn around; he doubted Izzy was there. On the page that the book was open to was the page of Wishing track.

_And I can cry like you cry  
It just makes me sadder_

Koushirou 'Izzy' Izumi: I wish that Taichi and I were together forever.

He ran out of the library and down the path, stopping at the staircase where he had asked Izzy what he needed and taken the boy's answer as a joke…

_I know, I know, I know  
Oh, the feeling grows_

* * *

Taichi leaned on the gate and said, "So how can I repay you, what do you need?" Taichi asked Koushirou. 

The redhead grinned a smile that showed his teeth and leaned forward saying, "All I need is you."

* * *

_I see, I see, I see  
It's got to be_

_The end_

_Oh, In The End_

Looking down at the staircase he heard in a real voice, "Why did you run from me?" He didn't look back to Izzy, who he knew was coming towards him. Izzy wrapped his arms around Taichi just like he had on the staircase where he believed he had _really _died.

_Oh, You can take me for a little while_

_You can take me; you can make me smile in the end_

Taichi spoke first, "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I just can't love you. I really, really miss you, Izzy. I'm not running, I'm clearing my head."

_Well, I can shine like you shine  
It doesn't make me brighter_

_But if I think like you think  
It don't make my load much lighter_

Izzy's grip on Taichi's chest tightened. "You know you are best friend." He squeezed harder and Taichi grimaced in pain. "You know that I love you." Izzy pulled Taichi harder to him and was rewarded with the sound of Taichi's ribs breaking, and Taichi didn't breathe, he knew there was no chance he wanted to live.

Koushirou put his head on Taichi's shoulder, "I still love you. I wish that we were together forever."

_I can see what you mean_

_It just takes me longer_

_And I can feel what you feel_

_It just makes me stronger_

"We are, as best friends." Taichi said and then closed his eyes, suffocating.

Koushirou smiled; he didn't need Taichi to love him, he didn't need to be with Taichi like that.

_In The End_

"All I need is you."


End file.
